bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Compress
is the Quirk possessed by Atsuhiro Sako. Description Compress allows Atsuhiro to shrink down anything inside a spherical area into a small marble without actually damaging it. from his Quirk's effect.]] To activate his Quirk, Atsuhiro first needs to touch the target with his hand. This will result in the target getting shrunk down into a minuscule marble-like object. Compress will affect anything that is found within a specific range of space around the intended target, including, for example, fire or pieces of the ground (the exception being Atsuhiro's own arm). The weight of the compressed objects is reduced considerably, making it possible to hide or carry them around. Atsuhiro is able to cancel his Quirk's effects on a single marble by wishing it or all his marbles at the same time by snapping his fingers, which causes the target(s) to turn back to their normal size alongside everything that was captured with them. When used on a person, Compress effectively entraps them, terminating the fight in an instant and letting Atsuhiro abduct them easily. This is particularly useful against opponents who are resistant to certain forms of attack, such as Snatch. Atsuhiro has shown the ability to Compress even his own body if needed, as long as he's within the area being compressed down. If Atsuhiro focuses on an area smaller than the target's whole body, he is able to compress only said area while leaving the rest of the target's physique unaffected, mutilating them in the process. Weaknesses Atsuhiro's Quirk Factor lies within his arms, and after losing his left arm to Overhaul, Compress's activation is now limited to Atsuhiro's right arm. Usage Atsuhiro, being a former stage magician, employs several tricks in combination with his Quirk in order to mislead his opponents. Thanks to his amazing stealth and agility, he can capture people within compressed marbles without causing noise and before the victim alerts nearby allies. For the same reasons, Compress is very useful for transporting downed allies. Atsuhiro is exceptionally cautious with his captives, utilizing his illusionist skills to sneakily create decoy marbles and swap them around with the ones holding the actual targets, thus deceiving anybody who attempts to steal from him. Compress comes in handy when it comes to laying traps. If Atsuhiro has some marbles containing compressed objects, it's possible for him to use those as a way to obstruct the path of enemies, after throwing said marbles at their direction and making them grow back to their normal size. Thanks to Atsuhiro's creativity and ingenuity, he is able to take advantage of the cancelling property of his Quirk to affect the environment around him, like placing a marble holding a compressed large rock below a car, and then launch the vehicle into mid-air through the marble's uncompression process. Compress can also be used to trap people along with environmental hazards, as demonstrated by the murder of Snatch, where he was compressed into Dabi's Cremation fire. Compress can also be used offensively on its own by selectively compressing only one part of a person's body, as compressing only Overhaul's left arm causes it to be forcibly torn away from him. Compress also works as a way to dig through solid objects, making Atsuhiro useful for escaping enclosed areas as well as breaking into them. External Links * - Wikipedia article about the general effect caused by Atsuhiro's Quirk. Site Navigation pl:Compress Category:Villain Quirks